


How far will you go...

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Angst, Birth, Complicated Relationships, Evil Gerard, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Human Isaac, Hunters, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pain, Rape, Scisaac - Freeform, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Alpha Scott McCall, isaac and liam are derek's kids, labor, past erica/derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“DAD !!! ….”,Derek jerked awake,when he realized that it was just a dream.That his son is not screaming his throat raw and calling him for help.It was the sound he never wants to hear again.He looked inside the hospital room through the glass.Isaac was still unconscious.His face was pale and his hair matted to his forehead,two big scratches on his left cheek along with all the other injuries scattered around his body,a reminder to Derek how he failed….failed to save his son from all this suffering.A tear escaped his left eye and he closed them inhaling a sharp breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ta daaaaa....new story.  
> Back with some new Sterek and Scisaac.Please read and review the story with your precious comments.Here is the first chapter......

“DAD !!! ….”,Derek jerked awake,when he realized that it was just a dream.That his son is not screaming his throat raw and calling him for help.It was the sound he never wants to hear again.He looked inside the hospital room through the glass.Isaac was still unconscious.His face was pale and his hair matted to his forehead,two big scratches on his left cheek along with all the other injuries scattered around his body,a reminder to Derek how he failed….failed to save his son from all this suffering.A tear escaped his left eye and he closed them inhaling a sharp breath.

“Don’t…”,Derek opened his eyes to see Stiles standing in front of him,his eyes red and puffy from crying too.

“When he wakes up,he is going to need both of us.We need to be strong,for him.”,Stiles tried to soothe Derek ,but his wavering heartbeat gave him up.Derek just pulled him down to his side and held him close.

“Liam?”,Derek looked at Stiles who gestured towards the side waiting bench.Their seventeen year old son was sleeping with his mouth a little open.His head lying in Scott’s lap,who was staring blankly at Isaac through the glass.It was nearly impossible to calm down Liam,when he saw his brother unconscious and injured in Derek’s arms.He was continuously asking questions to Stiles,who was speechless for the first time in his life,so he just pulled him in his embrace,assuring him that Isaac is going to be okay.Derek looked at Scott.He still has Isaac’s blood on his shirt,but is too worried to care about it.Only if Derek had trusted him,then nothing like this would have happened.

THREE MONTHS EARLIER

_“Get up….both of you,or I swear I am gonna come up and kick you two out of your beds.”,Stiles yelled from downstairs.They are definitely going to be late.Isaac’s flight is going to land in less than two hours and they are not even close to ready.He saw Derek coming down._

_“You are still in your pjs sourwolf,and where is our sour pup?”,Stiles was furiously filling Derek’s mug with black coffee._

_“Here is your diesel,look more awake and get ready……LIAM !!! “,Stiles yelled again.Liam ran down the stairs in a blue jeans and red t shirt.Thank God ,at least he is almost ready._

_“Dad,please stop him,he is doing his ADHD thingy again.”,Liam whined as he placed himself on the table._

_“Its called hyperactivity,and stop eating apple wrong.”,Stiles smacked Liam on his head as he was trying to fit the whole apple in his mouth._

_“We are going to be late because of you and my poor little son will have to wait at the airport.”,Stiles pushed Derek with his mug towards the bedroom to get dressed._

_“Yeah,right ….your poor ,little,21 years old,six feet ,2 inches tall son.”,Derek chuckled._

_“And Pops,airport is like literally 15 minutes away from our house so calm down.”,Liam said with a laughter and was joined by Derek too.Stiles twisted his lips in defeat._

_“You two are going to make me heart patient one day…..fifteen minutes is what you are allowed,get dressed.”,Stiles gave him the final deal and returned his focus back on making the cake batter._

* * *

 

_Isaac felt lips pressing on his cheeks as he opened his eyes.They were about to reach Beacon hills airport.He looked at Scott,who was giving him that goofy smile of his._

_“Good morning sir.You are about to reach your destination.Do you need another kiss to wake you up?”,Scott teased and Isaac just chuckled._

_“ First you are so cheesy and second,no more kisses now.Dad is going to freak out if he smelled another werewolf on me.”,Scott’s face fell at this._

_“Is he really that overprotective?Seriously,you are 21.”,Isaac smiled._

_“He has his reasons.And you already got in the B_ e _acon Hills Community College.We are going to be here together,just like we were back in New York.We just need to be careful.I still cant believe you left everything and came to finish your last year with me at BHCC.”,Isaac still feels guilty about that.Scott had an amazing scholarship in New York University,but when Stiles told Isaac to finish his last year at home so that they can be together for sometime,Scott left too to be with Isaac._

_“Hey,don’t you dare.We already discussed this.I love you Isaac,and I am doing all of this for us.”,Scott held his hand and smiled._

_“I wont be able to tell them right away so please be patient.I am sure they will like you,but first I need them to warm up with the idea of me being in a serious relationship with an alpha werewolf,so that Dad doesn’t try to rip your throat out with his teeth.”,Scott chuckled._

_“What about your other Dad?I mean …what’s his name again?”,Isaac laughed._

_“Stiles…..dont worry ,he will like you.If someone can convince Dad about us,its him.He is probably grilling them right now to be at the airport on time so that I don’t have to wait.”,Isaac smiled fondly,imagining the situation of his house right now._

* * *

 

_“When is he going to come out?”,Stiles fidgeted._

_“He already did,in eleventh grade.”,Liam mumbled,earning another smack from Stiles and a glare from Derek.They were way too early and now Stiles is the one waiting.After half an hour,the passengers start to come out._

_“I will call you as soon as I reach home.”,Isaac smiled at Scott._

_“But I wanted to see your family…”,Scott whined._

_“No you dont…I love you.”,Scott pouted but then left him alone.After all,he didn’t want to get on Derek’s bad side either._

_“There he is…”,Liam pointed excitedly towards Isaac,who gave them his biggest smile.Stiles beamed at him and smothered him with a hug._

_“Stop killing him Pops.”,Liam tried to separate them,or more like get in between ,which ended up him getting sandwiched between the two._

_“Look Stiles,Shorty is jealous.”,Isaac teased,but Liam just hugged him fiercely,rubbing his scent all over him.He didn’t like Isaac smelling like strangers._

_“Right,wolfy thing….missed you Shorty.”,Isaac placed a kiss on the top of his head._

_“Missed you too bro.”,Liam smiled at him,Isaac moved towards Derek.He hugged him too._

_“Welcome back son.”,Derek smiled and they all left for home._

* * *

 

_The lunch was amazing.After a long time,they were together .Stiles cooked a whole meal and baked Isaac’s favorite blueberry cake.Derek left for his office afterwards and Stiles left for library,leaving Liam and Isaac.They played Mario kart, and few rounds later,Liam was just exhausted so he slept.Isaac went to his room and called Scott instead._

_“Six hours and you forgot me already.”,Scott said but there was a hint of amusement in his tone._

_“I just had the best home cooked meal and I am in my own bed.Of course I have forgotten all about you.”,Isaac chuckled._

_“Your family is sweet,all three of them.”,Isaac sat up suddenly._

_“You were there?”,Scott smiled._

_“Oh my God,you did not do that.”,Isaac groaned in embarrassment ._

_“I did,specially when Liam was scenting you,or should I say Shorty.”,Scott started laughing._

_“No…no one calls him that but me.He is my Shorty.”,Isaac warned playfully._

* * *

 

“Scott…?”,Liam was awake now.He sat up rubbing his eyes.

“Hey,you okay?”,Scott asked,his voice still rough from before.

“Is he awake?”,Liam asked instead.Scott sighed .

“No.”,Scott was waiting for that too.He would give anything right now just to see Isaac smile again.He put his arm around Liam and squeezed his shoulder a little.There is nothing they can do but wait.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys....sorry for a short chapter.  
> (Italics is always flashback in this story)
> 
> Let me how it is going :)....love ya ll

_“Hey got a second..?”,Isaac was tying his shoe laces when Stiles knocked on his door._

_“Yeah….”,Isaac smiled at him warmly.Stiles came in and sat beside him on the bed._

_“So…settled in new routine?How is the college here?”,Isaac smiled at his question,slipping into the time he and Scott get to spend during college hours._

_“Yeah,students here are really nice.”,he answered.Not that he was lying.He saw Stiles fiddling with his plaid shirt,which he does when he is nervous.After all,he knows Stiles really well._

_“What’s wrong Stiles?”,Isaac shifted closer to him and looked him in the eye._

_“Nothing..I was just…..you are happy right?We told you to leave one of the best colleges of New York and you did.You didn’t even ask why.You just dropped everything and came back to us.I just wanted you to spend your last year of college with us.After that you wont be here anyways you know…job and other stuff..”,Stiles said in a low voice._

_“I wouldn't have come back if I didn't want to.You know that.And I know Dad wants me to join him in business.I am just pretending that I don’t know it yet.”,Isaac winked at Stiles,who gaped at the information._

_“You knew…”,Stiles smiled in relief._

_“Of course I did…you two are not very subtle when you talk on phone and Dad was whispering constantly in your ear what to say……and my answer is yes.I am going to join him in business,so that I can be here too.Plus,I don’t want to miss Shorty’s graduation.”,Stiles couldn’t say anything after that.He just hugged his son in happiness._

_“Thank you Iz,I missed you ….a lot.Those two wolves don’t get how human things work you know.”,Isaac chuckled._

_“Just don’t tell him yet,he should stew a little bit more for not talking to me directly and using you as a spokesperson. And I missed you too,more than I can explain.”,Stiles kissed his forehead and left,feeling content that Iz is happy._

* * *

 

“Mr.Hale.”,the doctor came out and Derek stood up at once.

“How is he?”,he asked in a hurry.

“Can I talk to both of you.”,she signalled toward Stiles,who stood up too.They went into her office and sat down in front of her.

“We did few tests of your son,after he was admitted.I am afraid there is no easy way to say this but your son has been sexually assaulted.”,Stiles couldn't control and burst into tears,sobbing silently  with his hand on his forehead.He grasped Derek’s hand with his other free hand,which was shaking slightly.Derek knows this.He could smell it on Isaac when he reached the warehouse,that awful scent was mixed with Isaac’s fear and pain.Derek doesn’t want to remember it.

“The samples match to the other patient you brought.”,Stiles head bolted up.

“Do you want to press charges?It is already a police case.”,the doctor continued while Stiles just shook his head.

“We will see what to do.But doctor,is Isaac okay?”,Derek asked,his voice hoarse and low.

“Physically,yes.His injuries are not very fatal.Few days of good rest and care will make him better.Emotionally,I don’t think he will be okay right away.He is going to need all of you.”,Derek nodded and they both came out of doctor’s office.

“What other patient did you bring?”,Stiles asked in a whisper.

“I couldn't leave him there.He would’ve died.”,Derek replied looking here and there.

“Did you forget the part where he raped our son?”,Stiles gritted his teeth in anger.

“It wasn’t him.He was under Deucalion’s control.I don’t care if he lives or dies.The reason I brought him here was that I talked to John and he told me that police shouldn’t find out about this.Do you even know how hard it was to be with him in a car and not to rip his throat out?”,Derek whisper yelled but then Stiles’ eyes softened.He slowly moved forward and hugged him close.

“I just want him to be okay Derek.I want everything to go back to normal.”,Stiles said,laying his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Mr.Hale?”,Stiles hastily wiped his tears and excused himself when he saw Scott standing.

“Scott…”,Derek looked at him.

“What did the doctor say?”,Scott eyes were red and puffy.being an alpha doesn’t heal the pain you are feeling.

“He will be fine.”,Derek tried to give him an assuring smile but failed.

“I saw what happened Mr.Hale.I don’t think he will be fine.”,Scott looked at the ground.Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

“I never thanked you….for your help.And I know it’s a lot to ask,but will you be with him?After all that’s happened?”,Derek knows alphas are extremely territorial.What if he doesn’t want Isaac anymore?What if he thinks Isaac isn’t good enough for him now?He is a young alpha.He can get whoever he wants.Why would he want damaged goods?Derek felt bile rising in his throat.Damaged goods….how can he even think like that about his son?He failed as a father.He failed Erica,whom he promised that he will die before letting anything happen to their son.He failed Stiles who loves Isaac like he is his own blood.He failed Liam,who almost collapsed after seeing Isaac’s limp form when they rescued him.Suddenly,he is terrified of what will happen when Isaac wakes up.He couldn’t grasp his surroundings,everything was closing in on him,smothering him.His knees buckled and he fell on the ground.Scott at once dropped to his knees too,holding Derek by his shoulders,his eyes full of concern.

“Mr.Hale,are you okay?”,but Derek zoned out whatever Scott was saying.All he could hear were Isaac’s  blood curdling screams.

“I should have trusted you….I ..uh…I ..”Derek couldn’t get anymore words out,his ragged breathing was making it difficult.

“It’s okay,I don’t blame you,you did what you thought was right…..and no,I am not going to leave him.”,Scott said without even looking in his eyes.

“I came here because I wanted to be with him.I will never leave him...........I cant live without him anyway.”,Scott tried to be in control but tears were falling on his cheeks and he walked away ,leaving derek on the ground.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !   
> As promised,I am back with updates.Here is a new chapter.  
> As before,italics are flashback.

_His scent is never enough for Scott.The way Isaac smells,a hint of lemon grass and rainwater.His lips are soft and smooth and tastes like the mojito he just drank. Scott couldn't help but playfully dig his teeth in his neck._

_“Stop…”,Isaac gasped._

_“Wha….”,Scott looked at him in confusion._

_“Hickeys….Dad will notice.”,Isaac smirked.Scott huffed._

_“So what,he will think you have a human boyfriend who gave you this.He wont suspect you of dating a werewolf.”,Scott snapped and turned to the opposite side.They were standing in the college hallway near the parking space. Isaac suddenly felt guilty.ever since they've returned,Isaac hadn't been able to be with him like they were in New York._

_“I am sorry…I know I’ve been too demanding lately.”,Isaac whispered,knowing that Scott will hear him anyway._

_Now it was Scott’s turn to feel the guilt.It wasn’t Isaac’s fault that his parents are overprotective.He was actually trying to make this work so that they can be together in future.He is into this for long haul.He saw Isaac picking up his back pack and leave towards parking.He followed him fast and grabbed his arm.Isaac stopped and turned to look at him._

_“I am sorry Isaac,I understand.I don’t know what came at me.Its just, I am an alpha and sometimes my wolf instincts just…”,Isaac silenced him by smashing their lips together._

_“I know,I have two at home remember.”,Isaac smiled._

_“I love you Isaac.”,Scott always says it with so much sincerity that Isaac just wants to enclose him in his arms and never let go._

_“I love you too Scott.”,Isaac smiled but then suddenly his smile vanished.Scott became alert as Isaac’s heart rate picked up.He looked into the direction where Isaac was looking._

_“Liam?”,Isaac whispered in shock.Scott saw Liam sitting on his bike at the college gate,his eyes glowing yellow in anger.Before they could react,Liam started his bike and left._

_Isaac was blank.He didn’t know what to do now.He just crashed on the ground with his head in his hands.Scott at once sat down in front of him._

_“Isaac,you okay?”,Isaac was still staring into nothing._

_“Oh my God Scott,what are we gonna do now?Liam..he..I don…I jus…shit.”,Isaac started panicking._

_“Hey hey hey,calm down,its going to be fine.I think you should go home and tell them everything.I can go with you.”,Isaac’s breathing escalated and he struggled for air.He was having a panic attack.Scott just hugged him tight and held his back._

_“Count with me Isaac,come on….1….2….3…..”,Scott kept on rubbing his back while he counted with him,slowly relaxing in his embrace._

_“I hate when this happens.”,Isaac said,Scott just smiled at him and helped him up._

_“Lets go.”,Scott took his hand but Isaac stopped him._

_“No,I think I should go alone right now.Its better that they hear it from me first.”,Isaac took his backpack from the ground.Scott kissed him goodbye and Isaac left for the bus stop._

* * *

 

Jackson woke up disoriented.He got a vague idea after inhaling the bitter scents of chemicals that he is in a hospital.His head was throbbing as if someone was poking his brain with a hot iron rod every second.His throat felt dry as he tried to speak.His wounds haven’t healed yet.After a long time Jackson had control on his own body.Ever since he was bitten,he was Deucalion’s pet.Its the first time in his life that he has no master…..Jackson Whittemore is actually free.

Before the happiness of freedom could sink in,events of last night started to linger in his memory.Its never really clear,the memories come to him as fragments.He remembered someone screaming and blood everywhere.He remembered  Deucalion being dead as he felt the master slave bond getting broken.He also remembers number of humans and wolves he killed as a slave.The room started spinning as he kept drowning in his own actions.He had no control over himself and Deucalion used him.But that doesn’t relieve him of the guilt,doesn’t help when he sees his hands which were drenched in innocent blood.Jackson didn’t know when tears started falling from his eyes.He got up,unhooked the IV and then jumped out of the window,running  to God knows where.

Derek was sitting near Isaac’s bed when a nurse came running inside.

“Mr.Hale?”,Derek stood up when he saw her.

“What is it?”,the nurse took a moment to catch her breath.

“The patient you brought,the other one,he is gone.”,Derek ran towards Jackson’s room,only to find an empty bed and broken window.

* * *

 

_When Isaac entered the house,he could feel the tension thick in the air.He took a deep breath and went inside the living room.Derek was sitting on the couch,Stiles was pacing as if he was waiting for something and Liam was standing with his back supporting the wall.When Stiles saw Isaac,he walked towards him only to be stopped by Derek._

_“Wait..”,Stiles stopped in his tracks and looked back in confusion._

_“Sit down.”,Derek gestured Isaac to come and sit on the couch with him.Isaac looked at Stiles as if silently pleading to do something,but Stiles just sighed and moved aside._

_“What’s his name?”,Derek asked directly instead of beating around the bush._

_“Sc..Scott Mccall.He is an alpha Dad.”,Isaac replied in a low whisper.Derek took a deep breathe,pressing his lips in a thin line.Isaac knows that look,it happens when Derek is trying to control his anger._

_“I thought I taught you better.”,Derek put both his hands on his face.Isaac looked at Stiles who gestured him to talk instead of staying silent and letting Derek assume the worst._

_“No,Dad trust me.He is not like other alphas.He is a good guy and….”,Isaac couldn’t even finish his sentence when Derek suddenly interrupted._

_"…and an omega.Liam was there Isaac.Your alpha boyfriend doesn’t have a pack.What kind of alpha doesn’t have a pack? You didn’t find it even a little bit suspicious. ”,Derek raised his voice a little,making Liam shiver a little.He is definitely regretting his decision of telling Derek everything.Honestly,he didn’t think about it that much.He never thought that his Dad is going to make such a big deal out of it._

_“Because he doesn’t need a pack Dad,he is a true alpha.”,Isaac replied,he was trying his best to look confident,despite the fact that his father’s anger was intimidating.Its been years since he saw Derek this angry._

_“Really Isaac?...True alpha?Are you seriously this naïve to believe something as absurd as the old lycan legend?They are just stories Isaac.There is no such thing as a true alpha.”,Derek huffed in frustration._

_“There is now.Dad please believe me.Its true.Meet him once Dad,just one time and you will get it.Please Dad.”,Isaac actually pleaded to give Scott a chance._

_“Enough of this nonsense.I don’t need to meet him to know what he is doing.Its better you stay away from him.”,Derek stood up and tried to leave,but Isaac came in front to stop him._

_“You are not even giving him a chance,please Dad just once.”,Isaac wasn’t ready to give up.How can he say that he should stay away from him.He doesn’t even know what kind of person Scott is._

_“What’s the harm in meeting him Derek?Why are you so against it?At least listen what Isaac has to say.”,Stiles said in a calm voice._

_“Listen to him?Didnt you hear?True alpha Stiles….are you really going to believe this?I never heard something this stupid in my life.”,Derek yelled.His patience has always been a little weak._

_“Well just because you haven't seen something like this in your whole life doesn’t mean that it is stupid and unreal okay.”,This time Isaac yelled at Derek.He couldn’t control his anger and slapped Isaac without thinking.Everyone in the room froze and Derek immediately regretted what he had done.Isaac was holding his cheek with his hand,it was burning.Isaac could taste the blood which was the result of the split lip because of Derek’s werewolf strength.His eyes were full of tears._

_“ENOUGH !”,Stiles yelled this time,rushing towards Isaac,he looked at his bleeding lip._

_“What the hell is wrong with you Derek?”,Now it was Stiles’ turn to be angry.Isaac removed himself from Stiles’ hold and ran upstairs slamming his bedroom door,which made Liam flinch.He slowly walked to his own room,closing the door._

_“Are you completely out of your mind?What were you thinking?He is not a kid anymore,you need to understand.”,Stiles whisper yelled._

_“I am so sorry,I didn’t mean to…”,Stiles waved his hand in dismissal.He was not ready to listen to anything._

_“Just remember ,he doesn’t heal like Liam.”,Stiles said before running upstairs to Isaac’s room._

* * *

 

“Stiles you need to eat something.”,Derek insisted.There were bags under Stiles’ eyes and he looked paler than usual.He was sitting near Isaac’s unconscious body,slowly carding his hair.

“I am fine Derek.”,he said,his voice hoarse and low from crying.Scott entered the room and stood by Derek.

“I sent Liam back home,told him to get some sleep.”,Scott said,Stiles nodded.

“I heard Jackson ran away.”,Scott asked derek.

“Honestly,I don’t care.We weren’t going to press charges anyway.It wasn’t his fault.”,Derek replied.He looked at the door where John was standing.Stiles stood up seeing his father.John came in and enclosed him in a hug,silently comforting him.

“How is he now?”,John asked Derek.

“He is healing,doctor were saying he will probably wake up tomorrow morning.”,Derek replied and John nodded,looking at the still form of his grandson.

* * *

 

_“Isaac,please open the door.”,Stiles knocked for the third time.Just when he was about to give up and leave,he heard the door lock open.He slid the door slowly.Isaac was sitting on his bed,his lower lip swollen and his eyes red.He sat down and inspected the damage._

_“Let me clean that up okay.”,Stiles gave him a brief smile and stood up,but Isaac held his arm.Stiles got the clue and sat down again._

_“I shouldn’t have yelled at him.”,Isaac said._

_“And he shouldn’t have hit you.That’s unacceptable.”,Stiles brushed his curls away from his face._

_“Do you believe me?About the true alpha thing?”,Isaac asked looking down in his lap._

_“I don’t know if I believe in true alpha or not.We havent seen anything like it before.I can research about it to find out.But I do believe that you have a good judgement when it comes to people.And if you are saying that Scott is a good guy,then he must be.You know its difficult for Derek to trust people.When hunters burnt down his house,he lost everything.It was just you back then.You were his whole world,he wanted to protect you with all his existence. He still thinks that anything new is a threat. Give him some time.I am sure he will get it.”,Stiles explained._

_“I never wanted you guys to find out like this.I was going to tell you everything.I was just waiting for the right time.I never thought it would become this messed up.”,Isaac said looking at Stiles._

_“When the right time comes,we are both going to meet Scott,I promise and Derek is going to like him too.”,Stiles kissed him on his forehead and Isaac smiled at his assurance._

* * *

 

“Derek,can we talk?”,John took Derek away from Scott and Stiles.

“When I told you to remove Jackson from the crime scene,I didn’t mean that you bring him here.”,John said sadly.

“He was pretty injured.He would’ve died.Kanimas don’t heal like werewolves do,they need time to resurface their energy.”,Derek said in annoyance.

“And now he is missing.I wanted him gone so that the supernatural of Beacon hills will remain hidden.I expected you to contain the threat,not to let it loose.What if some one else controls him?He will kill innocents again.”,John replied.

“No,his master is dead,Deucalion was the one who bit him.Only he had that power on him.Now he is in control of his body and powers.”,Derek explained.

“I hope you are right.I still didn’t understand why Jackson protected Isaac when clearly he was the one who rap…”,Derek shook his head to stop John.

“Please don’t say it,every time someone says that,I get reminded how big of a failure I am.”,Derek looked down.John grabbed his shoulder.

“You are not a failure.You saved him.You raised my two grandsons to perfection.You saved Stiles when he was possessed by Nogitsune.You are always there when they need you.Its not your fault.”,John hugged Derek ,who silently nodded in his shoulder.

* * *

 

_Liam was standing at the door of Isaac’s room.He was typing something on his computer with his glasses on.College assignment,Liam thought.He was debating in his mind if he should go in or not when Isaac saw him and gasped._

_“Jesus,you scared me Shorty.Why are you hanging there like a door bell?”,Isaac removed his glasses.Liam was screwed,there is no turning back now._

_“I..uh..I wanted to talk to you,but you were busy.”,Liam pointed at the computer.Isaac closed it and tapped the bed for Liam to sit down._

_“What is it?”,he asked.Liam looked nervous._

_“I am sorry bro,for yesterday.”,Liam whispered.Isaac became silent for a moment._

_“I never thought that it was a big deal.When I reached there,I saw you two exchanging I love yous.It was a private moment.I shouldn’t have told Dad.But then I caught his scent,an alpha wolf with no pack.I ..uh..I got scared.That’s why I ran back home to tell them…I am sorry bro,I am really sorry.”,Liam looked devastated.Isaac couldn’t take it anymore.He took Liam’s face in his hands._

_“Hey hey hey,its okay.I am not mad Shorty.Maybe I would’ve done the same thing if I was at your place.Dont blame yourself.”,Isaac smiled to assure him that they are okay._

_“So you are not mad?”,Liam asked once again,looking at him with his big blue eyes._

_“No,I am not.Just next time when something like this happens,talk to me first okay?”,Isaac smirked._

_“You mean next time if I catch you with your other boyfriends?”,Liam smirked in return._

_“Right, that’s not gonna happen after Scott …by the way,what were you doing at college yesterday?”,Isaac asked._

_“I was coming home when Dad called and told me to pick you up.He said something about us sticking together from now on,something about safety in numbers.”,Isaac nodded,but whatever Liam told him made him confused.Is there something going on with his Dad which he doesn’t know.Why would he even say something like this?Isaac made a mental note to talk to Stiles about this,because he is sure that there is something else that is bothering Derek._

* * *

 

Derek was still talking to John when Stiles came to them.

“What is it?”,Derek asked.

“The pack is here….”,and both Derek and Stiles marched towards Isaac’s room.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES YES YES!!! I know,so many questions right?  
> Dont worry everything will be cleared in next chapters.Stay tuned and enjoy.Thank you so much for reading and appreciating this.Do leave your comments and kudos... love ya'll


	4. CHAPTER 4

The hospital looked at them when they marched towards Isaac’s ward.Lydia Martin,the banshee leading the group,with Jordan Parrish and Malia Hale following her.

Lydia stopped in front of Isaac’s room looking through the door at his unconscious form.She saw Derek coming towards her and she gestured him silently to move aside.Derek followed and both of them shifted aside from the group.Malia hugged Stiles and kept him away from the conversation on purpose,while Parrish was asking Scott about Isaac’s condition.

“We have a problem.”,she said in a whisper.

“You cleared everything from the warehouse right?”,Derek was confused.

“The warehouse isn’t the problem,we disposed the dead bodies as soon as you guys left.Parrish brought the police.”,Lydia replied.Derek narrowed his eyes.

“Then what is it?”,Lydia looked around once before saying.

“The hunters are furious.They think that we weren’t able to control our territory.They know everything that happened between our and Deucalion’s pack.”,Lydia whisper yelled.

“Who told you?”,Derek asked.

“Chris Argent called.”,she looked into his eyes.

“Its not Chris,its definitely Gerard.He is after us ever since Deucalion came here.He was just looking for a reason.”,Derek huffed in frustration.

“I am meeting one of their representatives in the evening.Stiles maybe the emissary but right now he is needed here.I will tell you what happens.”,Lydia turned to go when ,Derek stopped her.

“You are not going alone.”,Derek commanded.Lydia shivered a little at the slight alpha tone.

“Okay,I will take Parrish with me.”,he nodded and they left.

* * *

 

_“How many times I have to tell you both,wash the apple before you start devouring it…literally?”,Stiles looked at both his sons,each of them smiling while eating the apple._

_“Its okay Pops,germs cant get to me.”,Liam chuckled and left,leaving Isaac and Stiles alone._

_“Stiles can I talk to you for a moment?”,Stiles nodded smiling._

_“Is…is something going on with Dad?”,Stiles suddenly stopped at his place looking a little perplexed.Isaac immediately understood that he knows something._

_“He told Liam that we should stick together,that there is safety in numbers.It doesn’t make any sense.”,Isaac stressed a little more._

_“It’s a pack thing that’s been going on,you don’t need to worry about it.”,Stiles tried to smile but it was half hearted._

_“Well if its bugging you and Dad then it does worry me.Is that the reason Dad is so tense lately?He may be short tempered but he would’ve never reacted like he did about Scott.I know him.”,Isaac whispered the last part.Stiles sighed and gestured him to sit with him._

_“There is this pack in town.They used to be our old allies,then they moved away and the whole territory was governed by Derek.But now they are back and they want a part in the territory.”,Isaac’s eyebrows knitted together._

_“But that’s just stupid.Dad worked so hard.He maintained peace with every other supernatural creature.He made Beacon hills safe.He put his life on the line for everyone’s safety.And these people want a piece of his hardwork just like that?”,Isaac was furious now._

_“Exactly,they just want to rule.They aren’t like us Isaac.They are cruel and think human lives are not worth anything.They are causing chaos in town,forcing Derek to accept their terms and conditions.That’s why he is a little paranoid.But we will figure it out,we always do.”,Stiles looked at him and smiled._

* * *

 

 _“_ I knew Argents wont let this go.They were already unconvinced about us when Deucalion made a sudden return.”,Stiles said fidgeting.

“Lydia and Parrish have gone to talk to them.Did John leave?”,Derek looked around.

“Yeah,he went back to the station,said he need to look for Jackson.”,Stiles replied.Derek nodded and sat down on the hospital bench in the hallway.

“You okay ?”,Stiles sat near him holding him by his shoulders.

“I don’t think any of us will be okay for sometime.”,Stiles slowly reached closer and pressed a tender kiss to Derek’s lips,as he knows words will fail to console the situation.He is right.Isaac will be lost when he wakes up.Liam is already in shock.Its first time he saw something like this happening in the family.The whole pack is now on high alert because of the Argents.Its going to take time before everything settles down.

* * *

 

S _cott took Isaac’s hand close to his mouth and kissed lightly.He took a deep breath inhaling Isaac’s scent.He snuck out of his home today to see him.Isaac already told him what happened on phone,his talk with Derek,the new pack,why his parents were so stressed.He was furious when he heard that Derek slapped Isaac.But Isaac calmed him down,saying that he is very tense right now._

_“I have decided ,I cant stay away from you anymore.”,Isaac whispered while laying his head on Scott’s shoulder._

_“Me neither…”,Scott said,holding him tighter in his arms._

_“Will you come to the house tomorrow?To meet Dad and Stiles?”,Isaac asked.Scott held him by his shoulders and looked into his eyes._

_“Are you sure?Its not the best time.”,Scott replied._

_“I know,and after Dad’s reaction I was terrified.But after talking to Stiles,I know its all going to be okay.Trust me I know my Dad.”,Scott suddenly grinned,his eyes shining with happiness and he kissed Isaac hungrily._

_Isaac left after few minutes._

_Liam was watching the door,pacing back and forth._

_“What is wrong with you?”,Derek asked,he can feel anxiety radiating from Liam.Liam stopped pacing,he looked like he was about to cry.Derek stood up and walked to him._

_Liam was shaking now.Isaac told him he is going to meet Scott.He asked him not to tell anyone.But it was 11 in the morning.Now its almost 8pm in the evening and he is still not back.He was trying his phone continuously but couldn’t get through.Now ,he is freaking out.What if Dad was right?What if Scott is really the bad guy here?Did something happen to his brother?No,he cant take that chance.He took a deep breath and looked at Derek._

_“Dad,bro isn’t home yet.”,Derek looked a little confused.He called Stiles._

_“Stiles ,do you know where Isaac is?”,Derek asked._

_“Yeah,he has this big test coming up,told me he will be at library today.Why?”,he looked at Liam who looked down,avoiding Stiles’ glance.Stiles realized that they lied._

_“He is not at the library?...Liam?”,Liam flinched a little.Stiles is the calm one,he never gets agitated like this._

_“He…he went to see Scott.He told me.But ..but he said that he will be back by 3 and …and now its 8 and his phone is off.”,Liam started crying now._

_“Shit…no no no.”,Stiles frantically started dialing Isaac,but his cell was switched off.Derek was trying to get the Sherriff on phone when the door bell rang.Stiles immediately ran to the door and opened to see a guy standing there,with brown eyes._

_“I ..uhm..I am here to see Isaac.”,Stiles looked at him closely._

_“And you are?”,the guy looked past Stiles once and then replied._

_“My name is Scott Mccall.”,the moment he uttered those words,Derek grabbed his collar and dragged him in,hitting his back on the wall with force,his eyes red in anger._

_“Where is he?WHERE IS HE?”,Derek’s alpha voice was booming in the house.Stiles tried to separate them but Derek was out of control._

_“That is what I want to know too.Where is he?”,Scott asked a question too,without any fear on his face.Stiles was finally able to drag Derek away from him._

_“He was with you.Liam told us.Where is he now?”,this time Stiles asked the question._

_“Its true.He was with me.He left at 2 and then I kept calling him to ask if he reached,but his phone was off.I was worried sick.So I decided to come here.”,there wasn’t even a little tick in his heartbeat,but Derek still couldn’t believe.He again grabbed him by his collar his one hand circled around Scott’s neck._

_“You are lying.Tell me..tell me why are you here?What do you want with Isaac?”,Scott closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking directly into Derek’s eyes.He felt Derek’s claws at the base of his neck._

_“I don’t have time for this,maybe its easier if I just show you.”,and before Derek could understand,he pushed Derek’s claws in his neck by force.Both the alphas were now standing face to face,there eyes red,Scott shaking with the amount of energy their supernatural connection was costing while Derek’s eyes were pinned to the ceiling._

_And then Derek saw everything….how Scott became a true alpha while saving his mother,the day Scott and Isaac met,their conversation on the plane,Isaac’s breakdown when Liam saw them together and Isaac saying….. trust me, I know my Dad._

_Derek withdrew his claws with a gasp and Scott’s body slid down the wall slowly.He sat down with a thud,breathing heavily,eyes scrunched due to the pain in his neck._

_“Derek?”,Stiles whispered._

_“Oh my God…Isaac..he was,he was right.”,Derek mumbled.Liam slowly went near Scott and held his hand.Stiles came closer to Derek and put a hand on his shoulder,._

_“Stiles,what have I done?I didn’t believe him.”,Derek looked devastated._

_“If he is not with him then…Derek,where is our son?”,there were tears in Stiles’ eyes.At that moment,Derek’s phone started ringing.It was Deucalion._

_“Hello Derek,I believe there is someone with us who needs to speak to you.”,Derek’s breath got caught in his throat when he heard Isaac screaming “Dad” over and over._

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles were still sitting on the bench .

Scott was slowly pacing in the hallway.

The hospital was silent.

And then they heard a scream….

Isaac was awake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your precious comments and kudos....love you all :)


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYSS!!!  
> New chapter.... finally

Derek and Stiles practically ran on the overly clean,almost slippery floor of the hospital hallway when they heard a scream coming from Isaac's room.Derek opened the door with so much force ,Stiles was surprised that the latch didn’t break.When they both went in,doctor and nurse were already there,trying to restrain their son,who was thrashing in his bed,ripping away his IV needles,forming a slight spot of blood on his arm.

“Stop ….STOP IT !!!...PLEASE DON’T.”,Isaac’s whimpering slowly turned into agony filled screams,his eyes were still closed,as if he doesn’t want to face the world anymore.Derek tried to get near him but the nurse blocked him by putting her arms on his chest.His eyes threatened to come to its original color,it took enormous amount of self control to push the red of his eyes back.Stiles on the other hand reached closer than Derek but another nurse came in with an injection in her hand,gesturing Stiles through her hands wildly to give them space.Outside ,Scott was just looking at everything from the door.He couldn’t get in,his legs wont move.He wasn’t sure if it was because he felt somehow intruding on a family moment or because he just couldn’t bear to see Isaac like this.He turned to the wall outside and slowly slid down to the ground trying to process the painful screams of Isaac.

“DAD…..”,Isaac screamed again and this time Derek pushed the other nurse like she was a cotton bag,trying to reach his son,but before he could reach,the nurse injected whatever was filled in the syringe in his arm.Isaac’s movements became slow and he slowly settled down in the bed breathing heavily,eyes still closed.And after just a few moments,Isaac was unconscious….again.

* * *

 

_Isaac knew it was his fault.Stiles warned him about the rogue pack.But he needed to see Scott.It was being too much.He was miserable without him.And honestly,he never thought that Deucalion will become this daring and capture him in daylight.It all happened so fast.One minute he was walking home and then in next moment he was encircled by a group of alphas….all alphas.Isaac wasn’t dumb.He grew up in a pack,he knows how pack dynamics work.Alphas,betas and omegas.Thats what is natural.There cant be a pack of alphas….just alphas.But what he was seeing in front of him was different._

_“Isn’t it the golden boy of our favorite alpha?You look just like your mother.”,Isaac gritted his teeth at the mention of his mother from their dirty mouth._

_“What do you want?Our packs still have peace.”,he asked bravely,although he knew his rushing heartbeat is going to give him away._

_“Of course,and it would’ve remained if your father would’ve just accepted our terms and conditions.”,Deucalion smirked._

_Isaac understood at that moment what was happening.He was the bargaining chip.The human son of the alpha,who isn’t strong enough to fight a pack of red eyed ruthless killers.He took few steps back but saw the twin alphas slowly circling him.He ran in full force,the twins following him in equal speed.He knew it was useless,he cant outrun them.There was a hissing sound coming from somewhere but Isaac wasn’t able to focus what it was.He didn’t have to because in next second the source of the sound itself was in front of him,hissing loudly with his glowering reptilian eyes.Isaac never saw anything like….. him?...it ? whatever it was.Its tail was slowly circling around his neck and he felt a slight twinge of pain,his hands started shaking and in few seconds ,his legs gave up and he fell,unable to move._

_“Isaac,meet Jackson,my new pet.”,Deucalion slowly walked over to his immovable body and everything faded  to black._

* * *

 

It felt like hours to Scott but in reality it was just few minutes.Derek and Stiles were trying to understand what actually happened,Derek being a little hostile towards the doctor who was explaining the situation and Stiles trying to keep him in control.They came out of the room with slow and unsure steps.Scott still couldn’t look up.

“Derek…”,Stiles gestured Derek to look at Scott,who seemed like he was shaking,his eyes weren’t stable,tear lines on his cheeks.Even Stiles could hear his thudding heart.Derek sat down and held him by his shoulders.

“Hey…”,Derek said.There was no point in asking if he was okay when he was visibly not.

“Can I ..can I take his pain away?”,Scott asked in raspy voice.Stiles gave him a sad smile.

“Derek already did.”,Stiles replied.Scott nodded.

“What happened?”,Scott looked,his eyes finally able to focus.

“The sedative they gave Isaac wasn’t supposed to break down this fast.His metabolism is working under threat so he woke up earlier than they thought.The pain…it was overwhelming,hence the screams.”,it took a lot of courage for Derek to utter everything without breaking down himself.He heard his phone buzzing and he left to receive the call in private leaving Scott to Stiles.

“Lydia,are you back?”,Derek asked on phone.

“Yes,did something happen?I felt as if Isaac was in pain.”,Lydia voice was low.

“Yeah…he woke up for few seconds.He is asleep now.The meeting?”,Derek ran his hand through his hair.

“About that,I didnt come back alone.The representative is with me.”,Lydia sighed.

“What do you mean?”,Derek asked with a furrowed brow.

“Argents were adamant that they personally keep eye on us for few days.Just to make sure that nothing like this is going to happen again.I tried to convince them but….”,Lydia took a deep breath.

A hunter representative hanging around them just to make sure that they don’t mess up again. Years of hard work which Derek devoted to maintain peace,it all went to hell because of Deucalion’s thirst to rule.the worse part …….Derek isn’t sure if he can do it all again.

* * *

 

_“I am going to rip him apart.”,Derek growled in pure rage._

_“You will do no such thing.We need a plan.You need to call the pack.”,Stiles said,his eyes focused on the floor plan of the warehouse Isaac was in._

_“I think Dad is right,we don’t have time for a plan.”,Liam whispered.The doorbell rang and Derek stood up to open to see Lydia standing in front of him._

_“What happened?I felt something .”,Lydia rushed in.Being a banshee,she has stronger psychic connection to everyone in the pack.Stiles and Derek briefed her in hurry._

_“Stiles is right.You cant just barge in blind.It can be dangerous for Isaac.”,after few minutes Malia and Parrish were there too.Sheriff Stilinski also came,even if they cant use the policemen because the supernatural of Beacon hills needs to be hidden.But him being there was enough._

_“Okay,we have two advantages,first Lydia and Jordan.You guys joined the pack after Deucalion left.He doesn’t know the limit of your powers.From what I know,he has a habit of underestimating his enemy.You guys are literally harbinger of death.He doesnt know that you two are more powerful when you work together,just like Ethan and Aiden.”,Stiles explained._

_“And second?”,Scott asked in an unsure voice._

_“You….Deucalion like us doesn’t know that something like a true alpha actually exists.What I saw in your memories,if you are that powerful,then we can easily beat them and get Isaac back.”,Derek replied._

_“I will do anything to get him back.”,Scott said looking into Derek’s eyes,who just nodded._

_“Dad,you need to be here with Liam.I am not sure if they are watching the house or not.”,Stiles told Sheriff Stilinski who nodded in assurance._

_“What…no,you cant leave me here,its bro we are talking about.iIam coming too.”,Liam protested._

_“Okay ,listen to me carefully.It’s a full moon today,Derek wont be able to fight if half of his mind is busy in protecting you.You are not fully prepared for this.Right now,you being here,safe with Dad is what’s going to help us there.Do you understand Liam?”,Stiles asked politely._

_“Yes sir.”,Liam hugged him and they all marched out to the warehouse._

* * *

 

Sheriff Stilinski took a look at the crime scene when Jordan came to him.

“You sure it was him.”,he asked looking at thrashed window of Whittemore manor.

“Yes,I think he came here after he ran from the hospital.We notified the officers in the area,the moment we got the news of his escape.They came to check the house and found the window broken.”,Jordan replied.

“Deucalion chose him for a reason.His parents are already dead,he had no relatives because he was adopted.No one would’ve reported him missing.On top of that the kid got tons of money.They had a proper plan to take over the town.”,Sheriff sighed.

“Are you feeling sorry for him?”,Jordan asked.

“I don’t want to but come on,it wasn’t his fault.”,Sheriff replied.

“I know…..but its hard to overlook what he did to Isaac.He is like...my own son.How many times I’ve helped him in his math homework at the station or when he used to play gangster and police with me.I know its not right to blame Jackson for it,but I cant look at him like an innocent either.”,Jordan walked away leaving Sheriff Stilinski to his own thoughts.

* * *

 

_In any other situation,Isaac would’ve been amazed to see the reptilian monster in front of him transform into half human.There were still few scales left on half of his face,his eyes still the same.He was looking at him like a little child looking at animals in the zoo.Isaac was shivering.He was locked up in some kind of basement.He doesn’t do well in underground spaces.Ever since the fire burnt his whole family,closed spaces make him feel trapped,just like he was in Hale house,trapped between flames and smoke,no way out.He still remembers his mother’s face when she rescued him in her arms and tried to run away,how her wild curls bobbed on her head,how the roof collapsed on them,how she was convincing Derek to take him away,that there is no hope left for her,how she smiled at him for one last time._

_Its the same feeling.He is trapped.He feels like air is getting less by every passing minute.The fact that he is locked in with some kind of half human half lizard boy is making things worse for him.The creature…no Jackson was himself in pain.Isaac knew why,it was a full moon outside.Shapeshifters get restless,violent and even more bloodthirsty on full moons.Jackson was thrashing and clawing the walls,making screeching sounds.He was…he was trying to stop himself.The door opened and Kali,the female alpha came down._

_“Stop scratching the walls you dumb animal.Its infuriating.”,but Jackson didn’t pay attention to the obvious insult.He was writhing and hissing on the ground.Kali chuckled at his suffering,she knew what was happening.Jackson was stopping himself from attacking Isaac.She came closer to take a whiff.Kanimas don’t have a smell.But if you get closer,you can pick up their very insignificant odour._

_“Well well well,what do we have here.I didn’t know that kanimas go into heat too.This is fascinating.”,Kali had an evil smile ghosting on her lips,which froze Isaac._

_Heat….no,this isn’t happening.All Isaac knows is that only omega wolves go in heat.But that may not be true for all shapeshifters.The word terrified him to core.Kali looked at Isaac and he shrunk into the corner even more.Jackson was getting more vicious and out of control.Kali was obviously enjoying all of it._

_“What the hell is happening here?”,Deucalion’s voice boomed in the basement._

_“Your pet found the love of his life.”,Kali joked.Deucalion took only few seconds to realise what was happening._

_“We don’t have time for this.Leave them be.Its not like I am actually going to exchange him for the treaty.”,Isaac looked at him wide eyed realising his actual plan._

_“It’s a trap…oh my God you….you are going to kill them.You are going to kill my pack.”,Isaac yelled._

_“Yes,each and everyone of them.”,Deucalion gave him a vicious smile._

_“My Dad is going to kill you,he is going to tear you into pieces.”,Isaac said,his voice dangerously low._

_“How exactly is he going to do that?You are a big boy,do the math.One alpha against five plus this sex crazed animal.”,Deucalion sighed mockingly.Isaac couldn’t take it anymore.He was angry,really angry.It was a stupid move,to jump at Deucalion’s throat.Kali grabbed his shoulders and threw him against the basement wall,making a nasty cut on his forehead.Deucalion fixed his jacket collar again._

_“I think you have forgotten that you are not a wolf like your Dad.And when someone forgets their place,they should be punished.”,Deucalion growled in anger and as if waiting for the permission,Jackson jumped on Isaac.Both the alphas left the basement locking it from the outside._

_Jackson was sniffing Isaac,he could feel his breath on his face.He was lying on top of isaac,holding his hands in a tight grip.Isaac’s breathing went ragged._

_“Ja…Jackson…stop,please don’t.”,Isaac whispered looking into his eyes,praying that his voice somehow reaches to the real Jackson._

_But it didn’t…….._

* * *

 

Jackson looked at the hospital from the distance.He tried to get in,but there were deputies from Sheriff’s department everywhere,which is troublesome considering his current status as a runaway.He went to his house,put some clothes on and then ran away again,because it was obvious that police was going to take a look at his place sooner or later.His head hurt,his memories were slowly draining back in his system,his time as Deucalion’s pet,only if the memories were a little more clear.For now his mind was foggy .

_“Stop ….STOP IT !!!...PLEASE DON’T.”_

He heard it…someone screaming from inside of the hospital.Even in his human form ,his Kanima hearing is perfect.He couldn’t help but feel drawn towards the voice,the pain in his head was intensifying.He recognized this voice.He knew it...only if he could remember

It was like someone opened up a dam without warning,as if Isaac's voice was a key which unlocked every groggy detail of Jackson’s mind.It all came rushing to him.It was Isaac's face which appeared first,then the voice which fit smoothly to him and then he could see himself on top of him.

Tears….thats what he noticed first.Isaac was crying in pain,his eyes were red and his left cheek was bloody,where Jackson’s claws were holding him.He could feel their chest moving,Isaac’s heart thudding louder than him.Jackson was inside him.

All the pain…all the tears,because of him.Jackson was the reason of Isaac’s misery,who was still begging to stop.

He looked at his hands and screamed.There was no blood on them,but can he ever get it off his soul…the hideous act that he had done.He collapsed on the ground and looked in front of him,a shadow slowly covering him in the dark.Jackson couldn’t see his face,his vision was swimming and soon everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this one......I missed you all so much.Please leave your precious comments and kudos  
> love you all...


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !!  
> This is a complete flashback chapter of what happened down between the alpha pack and the hale pack,when they went to rescue Isaac.  
> Also....  
> Happy 2017 everyone :)

_Stiles and Derek were looking at the warehouse.Scott and Malia were standing behind them._

_“I can feel his rotten scent even from here.”,Malia growled silently._

_“Malia…..”,Stiles warned._

_“I know,follow the plan.”,Malia controlled her eyes to drain back the blue again._

_The four marched inside.Deucalion was standing with Kali.the twins were standing right behind them._

_“Derek,you really disappoint me.I mean I know that your pack is no match to mine but bringing your human husband and a kid to fight your battle? That’s pathetic.”,Deucalion smirked,pointing towards Scott and Stiles._

_“This is the alpha that we had to take down? We went through all this trouble for him?”,Kali looked at twins who just laughed at the scene in front of them._

_“We are not here to fight.We are here to negotiate.”,Stiles said ,trying to control his rage._

_“Oh,the emissary speaks.Thats a good look for you Stiles.You weren’t looking good when we met last time.”,Deucalion smirked._

_“You mean the time when the Nogitsune inside me was wreaking havoc in the whole town and you ran away to save your life.”,Stiles smirked in return._

_“Give me back my son and maybe we can still talk about the division of our territory.”,Derek suppressed the growl escaping in his words.Deucalion suddenly started laughing,Kali and twins mimicking his laugh in their own manner.Derek knew….he knew all along that they are not here to talk._

_“You are not getting anything back Derek,neither your son,nor your precious town.”,Deucalion growled shifting in his wolf form while the twins ran towards Scott and Malia.Scott growled and unleashed his full wolf form making the twins surprised.Derek attacked Deucalion,baring his teeth.Kali made Stiles her target and ran towards him only to be thrown far away.She stood up again to see Stiles standing in a mountain ash circle._

_“Bitch,you really thought killing me would be that easy.”,Stiles looked at her with pure rage in his eyes._

_Scott and Malia were fighting the twins.The twins maybe the alphas but they were losing.Malia was too vicious and Scott was insanely fast,even for an alpha.When Ethan was thrown against the wall,leaving a remarkable dent by Scott,Aiden roared loud enough to shatter the glass.He ran to Ethan and then they started to unite._

_“What the hell is happening?”,Scott looked at Malia in confusion._

_“Its what Stiles warned us about.”,Malia whispered.The twins merged together and they were standing in front of a giant werewolf twice their size,growling in fury._

_“Come on buddy,now is the good time to show us what a true alpha is.”,Malia growled with Scott following him._

* * *

 

_“He is here.”,Lydia replied,her voice shaking._

_“Are you sure?”,Jordan asked.Something was wrong,Lydia was shivering._

_“Lydia,what’s going on?”,Parrish looked into her eyes._

_“He is not alone…….Oh my God.We are too late.”,as soon as the words left Lydia’s lips, Jordan growled.His eyes glowing and he kicked the basement door.The hinges ripped and the door misshaped,he grabbed the metal door or what’s left of it and threw it away.Lydia pushed him aside and went in,ignoring Jordan yelling at her to wait.She almost tripped on the stairs._

_“Lydia wait.”,Parrish was about to say something when he suddenly stopped beside Lydia.The scene in front of them was horrifying.Isaac was lying on the ground his breathing hitched and his cheek was red with blood.A creature,almost reptilian was holding him in his arms.They saw Isaac’s pants ripped and discarded on the ground.Both of them never saw anything like it before.It was bizarre,the way the creature was looking at Isaac,as if it was adoring him.Lydia couldn’t take it anymore and she screamed.Isaac was her little boy,her little nephew,not a playtoy for this monster.She chanelled all her rage and screamed at the creature who was thrown away,holding its ears which were starting to bleed black blood,it was writhing on the ground in pain.Parrish ran to Isaac and enclosed him in his arms.Lydia at once removed her coat and gave it to Parrish ,who covered Isaac’s lower body with it._

_“Dad….Dad.”,Isaac was crying.Jordan wished at that moment to be a wolf.He wanted to take his pain away,but cant._

_“He is here…we are all here Isaac”,Parrish tried to move him but he screamed._

_“No …it hurts.”,Isaac yelled in pain.Lydia also sat down and saw blood between his legs.Tears were running freely on her cheeks._

_“We cant move him like this,not without taking his pain away.We need Derek.”,Parrish looked at Lydia.She nodded and ran upstairs in hurry.Jordan buried Isaac’s head in his chest again._

* * *

 

_Scott and Malia were thrashing and clawing at the beast in front of them.The powers of twin alphas amplified when they are like this.Malia was beaten up pretty bad and Scott was holding the fort on his own now.Honestly ,he was trying to dodge the lethal blows the alphas were charging at him.He is no good to fight if he gets his bones broken and takes time to heal.And that thought gave him an idea,an idea to beat this gigantic werewolf.Only thing he needs now is to get close to it without being dead._

_Kali and Deucalion were fighting Derek together now.When Kali realized that Stiles cant be killed through the mountain ash shield,she joined Deuc too.Derek was now alone,fighting the two powerful alphas.Malia dragged herself to her feet somehow and ran towards Kali and engaged her in a fight,but she was pretty soon on the ground,with Kali’s nasty bare foot on her neck,coughing blood._

_“What a waste,we could have used a werecoyote like you.”,Kali looked at her.Malia spat out the blood and grinned._

_“I would rather die than be your bitch.”,Kali suddenly howled in pain,closing her ears with her hands.She fell on the ground and saw someone standing in front of her.She looked at her hand covered in blood,her ears were bleeding._

_“What the hell…”,before Kali can utter another word,Lydia screamed again and she fell down writhing in pain,bleeding from her mouth and nose.It distracted Deucalion and Derek took advantage of it,bashing his head on the wall.He howled in pain and fell down._

_“Go to basement,now.”,she yelled at Derek and Stiles,who ran to the basement without wasting a single second.Deucalion ran after Derek,but Malia pounced on his back,slashing him deep.He turned around and grabbed her neck,his eyes seeping all the red,his fangs ready to kill._

_Derek and Stiles ran down the stairs,Derek sitting down and taking Isaac from Parrish’s hold.It didn’t take him long to understand what happened.He could smell it.Jordan at once stood up and stopped Stiles in the middle._

_“No Stiles wait.”, Jordan tried to stop him.How can he let Stiles see Isaac like this?_

_“You fucking kidding me,he is my son.”,Stiles yelled at him.He struggled out of Jordan’s hold and sat down beside Derek.He broke down in sobs when he saw Isaac._

_“Oh my..oh  no..Derek.”,Derek was just looking at Isaac._

_“We are here honey,you are going to be…to be okay.”,Stiles was stuttering.Derek was taking his pain away,his hands holding Isaac’s trembling ones._

_“Stiles…”,Isaac whispered,his eyes blinking as if they were heavy from sleep._

_“Hey hey hey stay with me Iz….please.”,Stiles kissed his hand,his tears making it difficult to see.Derek and Stiles looked at each other,while holding their son in their arms._

* * *

 

_Jordan ran upstairs to see Malia in Deucalion’s death grip.He grabbed Deucalion by his shoulders and dragged him away,leaving him near Kali._

_Scott was now in struggling to breathe,the twin alpha wrapped his hands around his neck ._

_“You can never beat me.”,the twin alpha came closer to his face,which Scott was waiting for.He suddenly pierced his claws in his eyes.The giant alpha howled in pain and moved back holding his eyes.Scott without wasting any time,climbed up his back and broke his neck,falling with him on the ground._

_Deucalion stood up,leaving Kali bleeding on the ground and growled at Scott.Parrish helped Malia and dragged her to the side._

_“Its impossible.Ethan and Aiden were my best killers.They cant be killed by a pathetic kid like you.”,Deucalion said breathing heavily._

_“And yet they are on the ground,defeated by the said pathetic kid.”, Jordan came in between standing right in front of Deucalion and Kali._

_“Fine…you won this time.”,Deucalion spat out angrily.Lydia came and stood behind Jordan._

_“After what you did to Isaac,there isnt going to be a next time.”,Lydia said,her voice hoarse from the tears and the screaming.She looked at Jordan who was already glowing,fire slowly getting brighter and soon he was enveloped in flames._

_It was the first time that Deucalion’s scent oozed  of fear in that night.Scott was looking at the sight in front of him.Deucalion took few steps back,but stumbled because of Kali and fell beside her._

_“I feel like I should fill my supernatural responsibility and give you a banshee’s warning…….you are going to die….both of you.”,and with that she screamed,although it was focused at Deuc and Kali,Malia and Scott had to close their ears too.Her scream travelled through Jordan,unleashing the fire on the killer alphas and burning them to death.All they could hear was their screams of pain,until they couldn’t anymore._

_At that moment,the chaotic warehouse fell silent._

_Scott saw Derek holding a flailing body in his arms.Scott doesn’t need eyes to recognize who that is.Isaac’s scent explained everything that happened.His heart skipped a beat,there was an ache he cant pin point,as if the scratches on Isaac’s face were replicated on his heart but deeper.His vision blurred because of the tears that are burning his eyes now.He fell on his knees with a soft thud,eyes still locked on  Isaac’s immovable form,breathing through the pain he was feeling._

_It all happened so quick.Scott didn’t even  notice when the creature cut him on the back of his neck,he was too busy looking at Isaac.Next thing he knows,he cant move.There were voices screaming here and there,but it was all slowed down.Derek laid Isaac on the ground leaving Stiles with him and ran towards the creature.They were fighting,the way Derek was moving around him,careful of his claws showed that he knew what that abomination was.Malia and Parrish moved closer to help but Derek stopped them._

_“No…stay back,one cut and you will be paralysed.”,Derek and the kanima were in front of each other,attacking with calculated moves,when suddenly it charged towards Stiles.Derek rushed to him and pushed him aside._

_“Isaac….”,Stiles screamed,the kanima was now hovering over Isaac.Stiles stood up,ready to run towards his son,when suddenly Derek stopped him._

_“What the hell are you doing?”,Stiles was furious._

_“Look…he is not attacking him.”,Derek made Stiles look at the kanima who was now shifted back to his human form for the first time.He was covered in blood everywhere,whole body covered in bruises and gashes.He was sitting in front of Isaac now,his hands roaming backwards,shielding Isaac ,while he frantically looked around the strangers.Scott was looking at them from the ground where he was fallen,after being paralysed.His eyes locked with the kanima boy and both of them lost consciousness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are precious :),always love them,they keep my inspiration going.  
> Happy new year everyone...I wish you guys all the best of the world.
> 
> P.S. In next chapter,Isaac will be awake...
> 
> Love u guys !


	7. chapter 7

“ I found him. ”, Allison talked into her phone. She was standing outside the hospital.

“ Are you alone ? ”, Chris Argent spoke from the other line.

“ Yes. ”, she answered, knowing rather well whats coming next.

“ I specifically told you not to engage in any fight alone. You are there as our representative. You report back things and we take actions. Thats what we agreed on. ”, Chris’ voice was stern.

“ Trust me when I say that I wasn’t looking for trouble. It was a coincidence. Jackson was freaking out outside the hospital and I was parking my car. We couldn’t risk him exposing his true self. So I knocked him unconscious. ”, Allison replied like a faithful soldier.

“ You did what ? He is a kanima. Its dangerous, Allison why don’t you list….”, but Allison interrupted him.

“ I am okay Dad. You don’t have to protect me all the time. ”, she whispered in the phone making Chris silent for a moment.

“ Meet the alpha of Hale pack, brief him about the situation. I will do the same with Gerard. ”, Allison  hung up the phone after getting her orders.

* * *

 

Derek was not pleased when Lydia asked him to leave Isaac and come outside. Stiles was there so he stood up grumpily and started walking with Lydia.

“ What is so important that I had to go with you ? ”, he asked in annoyance.

“ The hunter wants to meet you. She would’ve come here, but she said she needs to show you something. ”, Lydia said.

They drove in silence to her loft. She opened the door and let them in. Derek analysed her slowly. She was barely 20, but moved with such confidence and agility that only a hunter could. She was definitely an Argent herself and too young for this kind of sensitive assignment.

“ Allison, meet Derek Hale, the alpha of hale pack. ”, Allison looked at him and gave him a thin smile which was strictly professional.

“ Allison Argent. ”, she spoke clearly.

“ Aren’t you too young to be an emissary ? ”, Derek asked.

“ Well, if you’ve met rest of my family, then you know that they are not good at talking and sorting things out. Thats why my father sent me here instead of someone else. He was never a supporter of thoughtless killing. He works by a code. ”, Allison replied, while taking them towards the basement.

“ And what about you ? Do you hunt by your code ? ”, Derek asked. Lydia sighed, she knows he is not very trusting with people. Allison stopped walking and looked him in the eye.

“ I do not hunt Mr Hale. I believe in saving people, even if they have claws and fangs. ”, Allison replied. Derek smiled a little at her answer. They reached to the basement and she opened the door. Derek and Lydia looked at each other in shock.

“ Where did you find him ? ”, Lydia asked her in suspicion.

“ I didn’t. I saw him in the hospital parking. He was screaming. I knocked him unconscious before he could attract anymore attention. ”, Allison said looking at Jackson who was tied on a chair, still passed out.

“ I know he killed people but he wasn’t himself. Deucalion was the real monster. ”, Derek said.

“ I know that. But that’s not what I am concerned about. I just want to make sure he isnt a threat anymore. Thats why I want to keep an eye on him. ”, Allison suggested.

“ What do you have in mind ? ”, Derek asked.

“ We leave him be. Let him think no one knows about him. I will keep following him, tracking his movements to see what he is upto. ”, Lydia and Derek looked at each other.

“ I will send someone from the pack with you. Kanimas are dangerous. We cant risk anymore damage. ”, Derek said.

“ I can take care of myself. ”, Allison replied clearly not happy with the suggestion.

“ I am sure you can. But you are not working alone, not here. ”, and Derek turned around to leave.

* * *

 

Stiles was half asleep on Isaac’s bedside, his one hand holding Isaac’s fingers. He was wide awake though when he felt a twitch in Isaac’s hand. He moved closer to see Isaac slowly opening his eyes.

“ Hey….hey Iz. ”, Stiles voice was raspy due to the amount of crying he has done in past few hours. He scooted closer to Isaac and sat on the ground, carding his fingers through his curls. Isaac couldn’t speak , just closed his eyes and tears fell out. Stiles heart broke to see his son like that.

“ Its okay, its going to be okay. Stiles slowly wiped his tears and kissed his forehead.

“ No….no…..”, Isaac’s breathing hitched. He still has his eyes closed as if that will change the reality. He doesn’t want to face the world right now. The only thing he can remember was Jackson ripping off his innocence without his consent. The pain he was feeling was the constant reminder of it.

“ Son, look at me…..Iz please. ”, Stiles was trying to calm Isaac down who was now wailing. At last he gathered him in his arms , very careful of his injuries and Isaac clutched his body as a lifeline.

“ Stil…..Stiles…he …..Jacks…..he …..”, Isaac was incapable of forming words, his tears were blinding him.

“ Shhh….you don’t have to say it. ”,Iisaac held on to him even tighter.

“ Its my fault…..its all my fault, I left…I shouldn’t have….I …uh…”, Isaac started rambling.

“ Its not your fault. ”, Stiles and Isaac looked at the door to see Derek standing. Derek whole body scrunched in pain when he took in Isaac’s scent.

It was full of fear

He was terrified

…..of everything.

Everything around him.

Derek walked in slowly and sat beside Stiles. He rested the palm of his hand on his cheek and tried to smile.

“ You are safe now. ”, Derek whispered, Stiles held shoulder for support and leaned in. Isaac looked at them. Maybe he can do this....he thought for a moment, but then Scott’s face swam in front of him and he again started hyperventilating.

Stiles at once stood up and ran to get the doctor. Derek held him close and started taking his pain away. Isaac looked in his eyes.

“ Dad, Scott ? ”, Derek held his hand in his own and smiled.

“ He is here. ”, But Isaac’s eyes filled with dread. Derek understood why.

“ Its okay, he was there. He fought with us….for you. ”, Derek whispered the last part.

“ But…..but Dad ? ”, Isaac couldnt say it but Derek already knew the question.

“ You love him right ? ”, Isaac looked away, sobbing slowly.

“ Well, he loves you too…..more than you can imagine. ”, Isaac looked back at Derek, his eyes wide, wondering what changed while he was unconscious, which made his Dad change his mind about Scott. He looked at the door where Scott was already standing. Isaac gasped. Somehow, he wasn’t very sure that Scott will be back for him, not after what happened last night. He slowly came in , silently looking at Derek as if asking for permission. Derek nodded and stood up, leaving the two alone.

Scott came closer to the bed. Isaac’s lips were already trembling. He doesn’t know what to expect, he is still working on believing the fact that Scott is really here, with his family, with Derek.

“ Hey. ”, Scott sat on the bed and smiled. Isaac didn’t understand. He is not sure what to say….thanks for coming back ? Thanks for not abandoning me ? Thanks for loving me ?  Isaac wasn’t sure but he still opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Scott put his finger on his lips.

“ Before you say anything, let me tell you that I love you……..that I will always love you. Nothing and I mean nothing will change that. I want you to know that okay. ”, Scott looked into his eyes.

“ Scott. ”, Isaac held his hand. Scott leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

“ You want me to stay ? ”, Scott whispered. Isaac nodded, still holding his hand. Scott slowly shifted Isaac on his bed and laid down with him, holding him in his arms, Isaac’s breathing slowly calming down and falling in rhythm with his own. Isaac closed his eyes and let himself relax for the first time since he woke up, surrendering his whole being to Scott’s embrace.

Derek was watching all of it from a distance, through the glass doors of Isaac’s hospital room.

“ Doctor is here. ”, Stiles came and stood behind him. Derek still kept looking at Isaac and Scott.

“ I don’t think he needs one right now. ”, Derek turned around to look at Stiles. They looked at each other for a moment and then Derek hugged Stiles, wrapping his arms around his mate’s body, taking in his scent.

" What now ? ", Derek whispered.

“ We will get through this. We always do. ”, Stiles whispered back holding Derek in his arms tightly. Its not much but it will do for now. At least for today they can take comfort in the fact that their son is alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there must be lot of confusion,but it will get cleared in future chapters.Let me know what you guys think about this one........ ;)


End file.
